


floating

by pujiiiiib



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiiiiib/pseuds/pujiiiiib
Summary: 在末世危机后，Ava是如何一步步回到Sara身边。(这一篇不知道怎么概括啦，如果看下去或许能有感觉。)
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 7





	floating

**Author's Note:**

> 联动集太让人伤心了所以我没有看，取了地球毁灭的设定。  
> 如果背景与联动集实际内容有出入，非常抱歉啦!

-

**它是什么啊。**

这感觉很奇怪。它就轻飘飘地浮在空中，被左右的空气团挤着来回晃动。从那个角度，它能看见下面所有人的头顶，他们围着大大的仪器界面低声说话。

它开始发呆，仍然努力像个理智的灵长生物那样思考——它应该知道什么是灵长生物吗？它可能只是尘埃颗粒，或者什么什么气体，再或者是幽灵鬼魂——不不，这有点太诡异了，它还是选择前两种。

站在下方的人类开始吵闹，它看到大家都往一个方向看去，穿着白色紧身衣的女人靠在角落墙边，像说了寻常玩笑话一样噘嘴。

“你不能这么做，Sara，你可能会死。”

“众所周知，这事我很有经验了。”

“拜托，我们不能——”

“停下，早就没有‘我们不能’了，好吧。”它好奇人类的声音怎么能这样巧妙地破开，仿佛被蓄谋已久的情绪钻到空子，“......我不想失去任何机会，如果命运注定如此，就——我失去了整个队伍，我不知道还能做什么......我失去她了，这不可能是注定的。”

**可怜的Sara。**

它飘在空中有些沮丧地想到。

沉默的人群很久才有一点回应声音，模糊的喃喃里，它恍惚听见“希望”“命运”之类的词。它用力挤开空气团，蹭到白衣服身边，推开她散在胸口的头发，落进几秒钟前这位Sara说着话摊开的手心里。

Sara的笑声非常微妙，不过它猜想总算是个情绪好转的兆头。

“Gideon? 我不知道你有这么强的通风系统呢。”

Sara看着她的手，像能看见流动的空气，让它错觉自己正被认真地观察。

于是它想，它可能确实是种气体。

它躺在Sara手心，努力跟着她移动。

**好亲切。**

-

又或者，它其实是尘埃？

老实说，它确实有点担心Sara。尽管他们才见过一面——单方面那种——但它觉得很特别。比方说，它就毫不在意和Sara一起跑在前边的红头发女人。

**毕竟只有这么几个人类了，确实是珍稀物种。**

它在与自己的争执中辩解道。

开始时它还能跟在白衣服身边，后来不知道是谁的气波把它冲开，滑稽地落到一处断墙下。

超级英雄打起架来着实很吵——现在想这个或许有点不合时宜，但它只是尘埃，倒也不能责怪它缺少社会责任感吧——如果它有实体的脑子，现在应该也被震得发懵了。

不知道多久之后，Sara跌跌撞撞地走到墙边坐下，仰着头靠在那里喘息，额头上和颈间几处伤口把滑落的汗水都染红。它在旁边仰视Sara，没有看到缺损的身体还是颇为欣慰。它猜想战斗应该结束了，打斗消停后还觉得有些嗡嗡余音，所以不大能听清那些超级英雄说什么。好像有人提到“胜利”，但它依然不太相信。

因为Sara仍然很沮丧。

“如果回去之后还是见不到他们呢？”

“这太顺利了？”

正巧有风吹过，它扑腾着浮起来，靠近Sara的脸。

然后它看见Sara捂住眼睛，表情痛苦。

于是它想自己应该就是尘埃，那种细小但真实的沙子，让Sara迷了眼睛。

它也觉得有点儿痛了。

-

有没有可能，嗯，它可能是风？

这个叫做Waveriders的东西上面换了一群人，看起来很热闹，大家都很开心的样子。它估计这就是人类劫后余生的庆幸表现，也跟着有点开心。

只有一个人仍然很难过。

它飘着进了书房——书房，Waveriders上那些人是这么称呼的——Sara一个人坐在桌子后边，腿在桌上高高翘着，脚边的酒瓶已经要见底了。

它窜到Sara握着的玻璃杯里，毫无理由地，好像这样可以阻止她继续往身体里灌不健康量的酒精。它发现自己的确不是完全空白的存在，因为杯中液体面上荡了夸张的涟漪。

Sara盯着杯子，三四秒钟以后才抬头看向天花板。

“Gideon? 刚才是你在排风吗？”

“不是的，CaptainLance，船体还不能局部扫风，如果您需要——”

“哦，不需要，没事。”

Sara举起杯子认真看着棕色液体。

它从杯子里溜出来，飘在玻璃后面看着Sara的眼睛。

“是你吗？”

“Ava.”

“这一点也不酷。”

“为什么只有你没回来？”

它总算知道Sara在等谁。

它又窜进玻璃杯，差点溅出一两滴酒。

**得意。**

-

后来它又有新发现。

Sara的情绪好了很多，正在指挥台边和其他人说话，看起来是像模像样的小队长——它绝对没有要开她玩笑的意思，只是，感觉上来说，她们好像已经很熟悉。

“那么，我们的计划就是去2213年调查哪里出了差错？”

“正确。”

听起来又是一个熟悉的关键词，它飘到Sara肩膀边上，仗着没有人可以看见它，贪心抓住所有靠近的机会——对不明物质来说，这种欲望是不是太奇怪了？

“——但是在那之前我得睡一觉。”她的黑眼圈也这么说，“我好像有点错觉，你们闻到了吗？那种香味？”

“真像Ava。”

Sara没有大声说出最后几个单词，但是它正落在说话人的肩上，听得真切。

它又觉得，自己或许是某种有美好气味的特别的风。

-

不过他们没能去成所谓的2213年，跟着从Waveriders飘下来后，它差点被两百年前的极地冷气冻在原地。

叫Zari的女人咕咕哝哝抱怨新加入的眼镜男，后者露出白亮的牙齿，看起来是在表示抱歉。

“Ava不在，我只好来拜托......”

“靠。”Sara小小声骂了脏话。

它跟着小队一起上上下下飘着，稍微放肆一点随着风移动时，又发觉自己变得沉重，像要结成冰粒摔在地上，只好小心贴着Sara身上毛绒绒的大衣。

它开始怀疑自己是水汽。

于是它和那个叫做Gary的眼镜男一起留在火堆旁，无所事事地等着其他人回来——哦，Gary倒是很紧张的样子，可它到底见过了拯救世界的大场面，十分放心。

它还是大意了，有人回来时带了道横在额边的伤口，早前冒的血珠都被冻得结成了痂，如果它能有这么丰富的情绪，它也会说自己“心情复杂”。

“我的意思是，你看Ray，他都好好地走过去了没有撞到，Sara——”

“亲爱的Charlie。再多说一个字没有人能找到你的舌头。”

Sara坐在离火堆稍远的地方，神色难明。

不过她确实是好小的一团啊，光是看她裹着大衣坐在那儿的样子，就很难想象这个人会撞到头顶的冰柱。

**还是挺可爱的。**

它想到人类的安慰方式，冲着脏兮兮的红色破口鼓气——如果它是水汽的话，这还算不算呼呼？

“这里好暖和。”很久之后Sara低声感叹。

它觉得自己如果是水汽又不那么合理了，它应该是温暖的类似火的物质。

-

它漫无目的地在同一个街区晃悠。

这次很奇怪，它从没离开Sara这么久过，但是仿佛被随机投放，在它能反应过来前，就已经出现在一片公寓区下。

或许它和那位Sara Lance的冒险已经结束了，毕竟这也只是它第一次做漂浮物——说真的，它到底是什么——所以它不了解这种透明物质的去向安排也很正常吧。

有点可惜，不过“如果命运注定如此，就——”

它还是挺难过的，作为一团人类看不见的物质，这是它第一次感觉到符合自己设定的空洞。它不确定空气里哪些部分算是自己的身体，但猜想过去，中间大约也破开了好大的口子。

它轻飘飘地浮在空中。

又像海上晃荡的船只终于抛下重锚。

它停在台阶上。

忽然刮了大风。

-

过去没有什么意外事件时，Sara都会在周末带一束新鲜百合和某家餐厅的外卖回到她们的公寓里。即使是工作狂Ava Sharpe，也和她好好约定了每周五的晚餐不能被公事占用。

今天是个寻常星期五。

Sara抱着一大束花推开公寓门，她记得两天前将要出发去1810年时，家里插着的百合隐隐有了萎蔫的迹象。她打算把那捧百合晾成干花，公寓里还有很多地方可以布置。

——她尽量不考虑某件事，尽管这样显得她像个不愿意面对现实的懦夫。

公寓里依然静悄悄。Sara当然没有报太大希望，只是除此之外她也想不出还能期待什么事情。

直到她看见客厅立灯的温暖黄光。

沙发上睡着的人听见花瓶与瓷砖台子的碰撞声才恍惚醒来，薄毯随着动作从她肩上滑下。枕着的那侧头发乱糟糟，头顶几缕头发也因为越过分缝蓬蓬地翘起来。她看见那束百合，睡眼惺忪地咯咯笑。

“嘿，你回来了。”

Sara可能是跑过去的，可能撞到了墙边的脏衣篓，她甚至没有注意自己是怎么屁股生疼地跪在沙发边上。

先是触摸撑着上身的那只手，然后是从毯子下伸出来的手臂，捧住那张脸时，Sara小心地瞪着眼睛。

“不用这样看着我啦——我在这里呢，傻瓜，真的在这里。”

Sara用力吸了口气，她肯定自己的嘴巴瘪到变形了，所以现在肯定不是开口的好时机。她又拨开Ava头顶乱翘的长发，一点一点打量她的女朋友。

“......好想你啊。”

Sara的头靠在Ava颈窝里，从大口吸气到均匀呼吸，仿佛她的生命都要靠爱人的气味来维系。

“我知道，我知道。”

Ava的手在她背后来回拍着，像想起刚才她撞到台子的倒霉身体，又挪开手摸摸那瓣屁股蛋。

“我还知道有人是整个小队里唯一撞到冰柱的高个子。”

Sara腾地弹开身体，正好给了Ava好好检查伤口的机会——哦，好好的结着痂，也没有因为当时看起来脏兮兮而感染。

跪在地上的人表情从困惑到了然，又蹭到Ava身上，“好吧，虽然很奇怪，但我们已经遇到过很多超自然的事了......啊，果然是你。”

Ava软软地亲着她的太阳穴。

“我一直在你身边。”

“将来也是的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看完~


End file.
